


Ordinary Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men find they all have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Love

## Ordinary Love

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Hello. I'm your kidnapper, and these are my demands. I want a cop, a Mountie, an anthropologist and hold on, make that two cops, a Mountie, and an anthropologist. That'll work for starters. . . A girl's gotta have fantasies. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.  
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

"Jim Ellison?" 

Hearing his name called, he looked up and smiled at the well dressed Italian standing before him. 

"Morning, Vecchio. Care to join me?" 

"Sure. At least until Fraser gets here." 

"New partner? Me too." 

"Sorta. Did I mention that I hate these conferences?" 

"Not in the past three minutes. But I agree. Solved any cases here in the hotel?" 

"Outside of a purse snatching in the lobby yesterday, no." 

"I'm surprised it didn't turn out to be an international spy or something." 

"Been reading the Sun-Times? Chicago's turning into some weird crime center." 

"Oh yeah. The last case we solved before this lovely little get-together involved three sailors, a Senator, and the ambassador of Bolivia in a upper level drug ring. Where do these people come from?" 

"You never know. What's new, pussycat?" 

Jim laughed at the nickname he'd acquired during a joint investigation. "I haven't heard that name since, well, since the last time we worked together. You had more hair then." 

"Yeah? Well so did you." 

"Sandburg's got hair enough for all three of us." 

"Your new partner?" 

"Yeah. Kid's like a Chia pet on Rogaine. Drives the ladies wild." 

"Fraser's the same way. He doesn't have hair though, that's a pelt!" 

They were laughing as the waitress brought their orders. A hamburger and salad for Jim, and baked chicken for Ray. They were both drinking coffee, Ray with real cream, and Jim black, with sugar. 

"I was sorry to hear about you and Carolyn." 

He shrugged. "It was for the best. We're back to being friends, which is what's best for us." 

"Yeah, same with me and Angie. The important part is that we're both happier now." 

"Seeing anyone?" 

"Oh yeah." Ray couldn't stop his smile at that point. 

Jim Ellison wasn't a detective for nothing. "Sounds serious." 

"This one's for keeps. You?" 

Jim's own smile answered. "It's not your typical relationship, but at my age, you take love where you can find it." 

"I'm glad. You deserve someone special." 

"Thanks. Blair's special, no doubt about it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized his mistake. Fighting panic, he checked Ray over with his senses. Heart rate normal . . breathing rate normal . . . . 

Slowly he relaxed. Blair was a rather unisex name. There was no reason for Vecchio to assume Blair was anything but a woman. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Blair, or that he thought Vecchio especially homophobic, but why ask for trouble? 

"How's your mother? Still trying to feed the world a home-cooked meal? 

"Yup. One meal at a time." 

"Hey Jim, Sorry I'm late - Hey man. I'm Blair Sandburg." 

Jim's stomach dropped. 

Ray blinked. And stuck out his hand. "Ray Vecchio. Chicago. You don't look like a cop." 

Blair sat without interrupting his mouth. "That's what everybody says." 

Could Ray have missed the connection? Jim was grateful but surprised. Ray was a good cop. Could he be that heterosexist? 

Caught within his internal monologue, he missed part of the conversation, returning just as Blair finished explaining his "closed societies" dissertation. 

"Wow. I took an anthro class in college, but it wasn't my thing. So how'd you two get together?" 

"Three years ago, there was a drug lab next door to my apartment. Without my knowledge, of course. It kinda blew up one day, and since my apartment was destroyed, Jim let me stay with him. Never really got around to finding another place. Makes it easy to work together." 

Ray nodded understandingly. "How long before you really got together?" 

Blair stared at Jim in shock. "What the-" 

"It's all right. Really. It's not a problem for me." 

Under the table Jim felt Blair's hand slip into his and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. Blair turned to look at him, and he sent a question with his eyes, hoping Blair would understand. 

"It's up to you, Jim. Can we trust him?" Blair whispered, Sentinel-soft. 

"You're not wrong, Ray. I do love Blair. And thank God, he loves me too." 

Ray smiled. "Like I said before, I really am happy for you, Jim. You too, Blair." 

"Thanks." In their nervousness they had spoken simultaneously. 

Conversation remained awkward. 

"Look, I didn't mean to make you two uncomfortable, really. I was just glad to find someone else in the same situation. I'll be right back." Ray stood up suddenly, leaving Blair and Jim to regroup. 

In a few minutes he was back with a tall, dark-haired man in a red uniform. "Benny, I'd like to introduce you to Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. Jim, Blair, this is my _partner,_ Benton Fraser, RCMP. Looks like we've all got a lot in common." 

* * *

End Ordinary Love by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
